Katy
by Demonlord5000
Summary: Katy Blue just wanted to be herself, but her parents stand in the way of that. She runs away into the forest, leading to encounters with magic rocks, new friends, burning schools, and more! Ties into The Other School Burned.
1. Chapter 1

OK, just let me introduce myself before I go into details, my name is Katy Blue, I have extremely pale skin, blood red eyes, and black hair that's blacker then any normal black. Don't judge me, I was born this way! Anyway, my stupid parents are having some stupid friends over for dinner tonight, so they've forced me into a hideous pink dress and forced my hair into a set of pigtails! Fucking pricks!

"You look like a little princess, sweetie!" My mom tells me as she makes me look in the mirror. At that very sentence I can't help but gag. God, I look like a faggy little lesbian! Was that the doorbell!? God dammit they're here! I don't have time to force this damn outfit off and burn it! My mom pushes me downstairs and makes me take a seat at the table for dinner as my dad lets in the family they invited. Oh god, that Charlie kid is here in my house! God I hate him. He was expelled from school for sexually harassing some girls. I swear to god, if he tries anything on me, I'll jam a fork in his eye, that I swear. We're about five minutes into dinner when my dad brings up a conversation about motorcycles while Charlie's stupid mom just stares at me.

"Jaina, is that girl of yours OK? She looks sick.

"No." My mom answers. "She uh… She was born looking like that."

"Well she sure is adorable." Charlie's mom said as she reached over and patted my hair.

"I will bite all of those fingers off!" I whisper sharply. The stupid woman jerks her hand back in shock.

"She doesn't mean it!" My mom said, laughing nervously. At that moment I remembered that Charlie was sitting right next to me! How did I remember you ask? Cause I felt the pervert's hand on my crotch! You know what I did? You guessed it! I grabbed my fork and slammed it right into his god damn eye!

5 MINUTES LATER.

I couldn't help but watch in amusement as Charlie's parents pulled him out of the house. The fucking pervert was screaming bloody murder and trying desperately to pull the fork from his eye. The door closed and my dad rounded on me. God he looked pissed.

"Room. NOW!"

"No." I tell him shortly. "He deserved it." You know what my dad did? HE FUCKING SLAPPED ME! RIGHT IN THE FACE! I swear I saw stars for a few seconds, and the next thing I knew I was on the ground looking up at him.

"Go to your room and don't come out for the rest of the night!" I just stood up and ran to my room, slamming the door and locking it. I just slid down the door. I didn't want to cry, but I just couldn't stop the tears from flooding out of my eyes. I cried myself to sleep, only to wake up a few hours later. It was dark out. I glanced at the clock, 3:30 in the morning. I just stood up shakily and pulled the dress off, also undoing my ponytails. I walked over to my dresser and pulled on my normal black shirt , black shoes, and black pants. I also pulled on my blood red winter coat. I couldn't do this anymore. My parents thought I was a mistake! I heard them talking about that a few days ago. They were trying relentlessly to make me into something I'm not! They wanted me to be their idea of a perfect little girl! My dad had gone too far! If they didn't want me to be who I am, then guess what? They don't get a fucking daughter at all! I grabbed my backpack from a corner in my room, and stuffed some blankets into it, before grabbing a small urn off of my shelf. This urn held the remains of my dog Jack. He was a good dog, always attacking random people for my amusement. I stuffed the urn into my backpack along with a small pillow. I even shoved some spare clothes into my backpack before dragging it out of my bedroom and into the kitchen. I grabbed some bottles off water and some canned foods before finally making my way outside. God it was freezing! I thought of just going back up to my bed, but I killed that thought quickly. I wasn't coming back. Ever! I don't care that I could literally see my breath turning into ice! I just dragged my backpack into the forest that sat at the edge of town, never looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I learned a few things out in the woods; mostly that canned foods taste better when cooked. I've been on the move for three days, wanting to get as far from town as possible. One thing I've really noticed is that it's fucking cold outside! Anyway, it was getting dark, so I decided to just set up camp for the night. I managed to a little fence of thorns to string around my camp to keep any vicious animals away. I even added the juices from some poisonous plants for extra safety….. I learned all of this in girl scouts, which my parents forced me into. Anyway, I also set up a trap to capture any people coming near my camp. I set a loop of rope down on the ground, so if anyone put stress on it, they would be flung up and suspended upside down in the trees. I learned this in girl scouts too….. The girl scouts it my town are weird huh? Anyway, after a small dinner of canned corn, I lay down in a makeshift bed, using some of my blankets for cushions. Despite the hard, uncomfortable, cold ground, I fall asleep surprisingly fast….

XXXXXX

*THWAK*

"AGH! WHAT THE HELL!?" My eyes snapped open. Jesus Christ, it had to be like… Two in the morning! I pushed myself up, groaning because of my stiff joints. I grabbed a flashlight I had sat next to me, and shined it in the direction of the noise. Looks like my trap worked. Dangling upside down from a tree was a girl. She had unbrushed shoulder length brown hair, along with a purple streak that ran down the side. She wore a purple shirt adorned with a dark purple star, jeans, neon pink shoes and an aqua jacket. Apparently she also wears a magenta beanie, cause there's one laying on the ground below her, apparently having flown off from the force that yanked her up. Hey! That bitch has my backpack! I jump up and force my backpack from her hands, yanking my pocket knife from a front pouch and holding it to her throat. She just smiled at me. The fuck's wrong with this girl!?

"You're not gonna kill me." She tells me simply.

"Try me bitch!" I retort back.

"Trust me, this'll go a lot better if you just let me down."

"And what do I get in return!?" She looks at me for a moment, then smiles.

"Food." Damn, if she had better food then just canned food, I couldn't really pass that up. I simply cut her down, and she walks behind a tree, pulling out a backpack of her own. She takes a seat next to me, pulling out some dried fish and handing me some. I take a bite while she just stares at me.

"So…. Who are you?"

"What makes you think I'll answer that?" I reply, swallowing my food.

"Well… I've never actually seen you in this forest before."

"What, you live here?"

"Yep. Since I was five years old. Since…. I lost my family." Damn, that must have been rough. "So, what brings you to these woods?"

"My parents were trying to make me into a person I didn't want to be. They weren't doing it very nicely." She lets out a low whistle.

"Well, tomorrow we'll see how you can fit in around town." She gets up and starts to walk away before stopping to grab her backpack. "Name's J." J!? Who the fuck names their kid J!? I just sigh and reply back.

"Katy. Katy Blue."

* * *

**INTRODUCING J, THE OC THAT BELONGS TO KENNYDIEDAGAIN.**


	3. Chapter 3

OK, so this J girl seemed alright, until I saw her town. She lived in a small mountain town called West Park. Apparently it's one of the for so called "Compass towns" in Park County. There's South Park, North Park, West Park, and East Park. I only just figured this out, being a Greeley girl and all. Greeley's kind of a more rural town, not that interesting. Well, the most interesting thing that happened in Greeley the past few years was when this boy in an orange parka and his little sister started going to my school, along with this fat asshole who I never got to beat the crap out of. I think the boy's name was Kenny or something, and his sister's name was Karen. Yeah, after those two came with the fat kid, they got their adoptive family arrested. Haven't seen em' since. I didn't really even talk to them, would've scared them off most likely. In my school my reputation was a frightening one. Kids there think I'm the devil incarnate just because of how I look! Can you fucking believe that!? And the kids who had more sense were nice to me, though there were only about two or three. They mysteriously disappeared after a few days. I think the other kids thought they were Satanists and killed them. Once this girl tried to hold me back with a cross. I just rolled my eyes, grabbed the cross, and threw it behind me. The girl ran off crying. Yep, the kids at my school were fucking idiots. Anyway, I spent a few days in the forest, occasionally talking to J. She seemed glad to have someone else living in the forest with her, though when I asked about her family, she just shook her head and wouldn't respond any other way until I changed the subject.

"Hey Katy?" She asked me one day while we were fishing with handmade poles.

"What?" I asked irritably. There was this one fish that kept taking my bait, which was just some earthworms J found. I swear to god, I'm not leaving this spot until I catch that damn thing!/

"Have you thought of going to school while you're here?"

"No." I responded, watching as that damn catfish swirled around the my hook which I kept in my backpack. I guess girl scouts can come in handy.

"Well, you should. Some knowledge always helps…. Who the fuck am I kidding? My school sucks, my teachers barely teach anything and yet I'm _still _smarter then them!"

"I don't see why I should have to go to school."

"Katy, you hang around dark areas here so much! Your so pale I can barely see the whites of your eyes!"

"I was born looking like this." I tell her simply.

"Oh…." That catfish grabbed part of the earthworm with it's mouth. I yanked the pole upward, embedding the hook into it's mouth. The fish flew up and landed onto the bank of the river. I swear I could see the look of shock in it's eyes. I always come out a winner. "OK, you got your damn fish!" J grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the river. "Let's get you enlisted!"

"J!" I yell, to no avail. "God dammit!"

XXXXXXXXX

"Can I help you young lady?" The principle asked me after J had pretty much forced me to come. Seeing as I had no other choice, I just sighed.

"I'd like to register to become a student."

"Certainly. I'll just need to speak to your parents." I knew there was going to be a catch to this.

"My parents are dead to me." I told the man.

"Is there an orphanage you live in or something?"

"No, I live in that damn forest."

"Somehow I knew J had something to do with you being here. I'm sorry, but I can't admit you to this school unless I speak with a parent or legal guardian."

"…."

"…."

"I'll give you 50 bucks."

"Welcome to West Park Elementary, you can start next Monday."

XXXXXXXXXX

Well, after that little ordeal, I returned to the forest while J went off to do something. For some reason I feel she might be a drug dealer. Anyway, I was just walking back to a little shelter I made when I heard something.

"_Katy" _Yes, I know I heard someone calling my name. I looked around but saw no one. _"Come here Katy." _It was a little girl's voice calling me. I just shrugged and walked toward the sound for a minute. _"Stop!" _I froze in my tracks.

"Where are you?" I asked out loud.

"_Look down." _I did as I was told. At my feet was a small black rock. I wouldn't think much of it if it didn't have a bright red aura around it! I bent down and carefully picked it up. _"Hello Katy."_

"A rock is talking to me." I say out loud. "I'm either high, or very delusional."

"_You are neither Katy." _The rock told me. _"I was once like you. I found this rock. It let me do things. Amazing things. Then, one day, I was killed by a bear. Now my spirit is trapped in this rock."_

"Uh… OK."

"_Will you keep this rock and be my friend? If you do, I'll show you how to use this rock's power."_

"….OK I guess, but if this is a trick-." The rock cut me off.

"_It's not a trick! I promise. This rock can do many things. But to start, just think of any object you want. When you see the energy appear, just move you hand."_ I decided to just trust this thing. I thought of a crossbow. I always wanted one. To my surprise and slight horror, a ball of black energy appeared in my hand. I hesitantly shifted my hand, and the energy formed into the shape of a crossbow. After a few seconds, it turned from black to the colors of a regular wooden crossbow and it fell to the ground. What the fuck just happened!?

"_You'll keep your promise and be my friend, won't you?" _The rock asked.

"Y-yeah, sure." I said, a bit stunned as I shoved the rock into my pocket.


	4. Chapter 4

**NaufalEzy00, the creator of Gaz, gave me permission to use him in this fic, and in return I let him use Katy in his fic.**

XOXOXOX

I gotta say, West Park Elementary is pretty fucked up. The teacher saw J smoking in class but did nothing about it. She's gonna get cancer and I'm gonna laugh my head off. There were a few kids around here I found interesting. There was Jimmy Rodriguez, but everyone calls him Gaz for some reason. J told me he was half American and half Mexican. For some reason, every time Gaz talked to me or J, he would stutter a lot. J said it was because he has a crush on both of us. That's…Good? Anyway…I just noticed I say the word "Anyway" a lot. That's weird. So, I was walking back to my little shelter. It's been a week since I found that weird rock. Turns out the last person to own the rock before me was a six year old girl named Sophie. She ran away from home and lived here in the forest, kinda like me. She found the rock after a few months. After a year of living in the forest she was mauled by a bear in her sleep, now her spirit is trapped inside of the rock. She told me about her family. Her mom died during her birth, so Sophie was an only child. Her father… He was the reason she ran away. She told me how her father beat her for no reason, screamed hurtful things at her and…. _Touched her in places. _Every time I thought about her saying that it made my mind go blank with shock. Anyway, I had made it back to my little camp when something caught my eye. On the ground was a small aqua colored rock. It was glowing with a light blue aura. I carefully picked it up.

"_Oooh!" _Sophie said in amazement. _"Maybe it has magic powers like this rock! Try doing something!" _I shrugged and thought of something. Suddenly a nearby rock flew from the ground and landed in the river. _"It seems to have psychic powers!" _I just shrugged again.

"I don't need a psychic powers." I told Sophie. Then a grin came to my face.

**J's POV.**

I have no idea where the fuck Katy went. I spent half of the day wandering around the forest looking for her, then just gave up. As I was walking back to my little shelter, I heard a noise above me. I looked up to see nothing in the branches. I shrugged and continued walking. I heard a loud thud and looked up again, seeing nothing but branches and leaves. That sounded way too big to have been made by a woodland critter.

"Katy?" I asked out loud. "You up there?" I got no response, then I heard a noise just a few yards away. I ran up to the source of the noise. I only saw a small aqua colored rock on the ground. I carefully pick it up. There was a small note attached.

_Psychic rock._

The fuck was that supposed to mean? I looked at a fallen branch nearby. I wonder…. I concentrated on the branch, and to my surprise, and shock, the branch levitated up a few feet. No fucking way! I shoved this rock into my pocket and ran towards my little shelter. All I know is, if this rock doesn't work in the morning, then I REALLY need to lay off the Smiledip.


	5. Chapter 5

OK, I've been here for two months, and I'm pissed off! The teacher failed me on a quiz when I got EVERY DAMN QUESTION RIGHT! And for some reason I haven't seen Gaz in like a month. Anyway, nobody messes with Katy Blue! I always get the last laugh, which is why I'm in the school at night pouring gasoline all over the place.

"What are we doing?" Sophie asked me, sounding tired.

"I'm burning this place to the ground Sophie!"

"Oh that sounds fun!" I chuckled at what Sophie said. After I emptied the last gasoline can, I pulled out a match and lit it, before dropping it to the ground.

"…I should've done this outside." I told myself as walls of fire rose around me. Why the fuck was I just standing there!? Why is the author making me stand here!? No I didn't break the forth wall…. Listen to me! I sound like J! I started coughing violently as smoke reached my lungs. I guess I should've taken my asthma into account huh? So, I broke into a run towards the front doors, only for a metal support beam to fall and block the way. Damn this place was flammable! I turned around and ran for my life, hoping to reach the back door before anything bad happened. As if on cue, a wooden beam fell from the roof and landed right on me, trapping my leg in the mess.

"Dammit!" I screamed as I attempted to pry the beam off my leg. It was too heavy for me too lift. I tried using my rock but the smoke made me too dizzy to concentrate! I just decided to lay down and accept my slow and painful death.

"Katy!" I heard Sophie call. "Go to sleep!"

"Huh?" I asked the soul girl in confusion. By now the sweat I gave off stuck my bangs to my forehead.

"Just go to sleep! Everything will be OK! I promise!" It seemed unlikely that sleeping would save me from this mess, but trusting Sophie was my last option so, I just closed my eyes and let the darkness come….

XXXXXXXX

I woke up coughing violently. I was still on the floor of the building, the beam that had trapped my leg reduced to ash. Somehow I was completely unharmed… And alive! Although I was covered in a lot of ash. I pushed myself up to my feet, shaking and coughing.

"S-Sophie?" Somehow the young soul trapped in my rock had saved me. I owe her.

"I feel tired Katy." Sophie whispered hoarsely. "Can I go to sleep for a minute?"

"Sure, whatever you like." I stuffed the rock back into my pocket and walked down the hallway, ducking under debris and stuff. Eventually I made it out the back door. It was still dark out. I heard adult voices come from the front of the school and broke into a run towards the forest. It was hard cause of my asthma, but eventually I made it back to my shelter. I grabbed my inhaler from my backpack and sprayed the medicine into my mouth. I had just recovered when I heard J of all people calling me. I stuffed the inhaler into my bag as J ran into my sights.

"Katy! Did you see what happened!? The school just burned down! They think it was an electrical fire- What the fuck are you covered in?" Dammit! I forgot I was covered in ash! J looked my over for a moment, before starring at me with a grim look. "Katy, did you-"

"Maybe I did!" I interrupted. "Are you going to turn me in!?"

"No." J answered, to my surprise. "Pretty much half the school wanted the building to get destroyed. You did your classmates a solid."

"Sooo… What now?" I asked solemnly.

"Well, I overheard the principle saying they were going to transfer us to a school in another town while this one's rebuilt."

"Oh…" I said in a flat tone.

"Yeah…. You should get yourself cleaned up." She turned to walk away before I called after her.

"What town are they transferring us to?"

"I heard South Park!" J called as she disappeared into the trees. I sighed and pulled my rock out.

"You OK Sophie?"

"I'm fine." She answered quietly. "Just tired."

"Well, just rest some more. I think we're going to a new town for a while."

"OK Katy."

"Sophie?"

"Yes?" I stared at the rock for a moment before responding.

"Thanks for saving me."

"You're welcome."


	6. Chapter 6

Well, there was a few upsides to having to go to a school in another town. I didn't have to walk, I could just take the bus. That was good. Also, I didn't have to go to that damn elementary school in West Park. Fuck it! I'm never going to school in West Park again! I don't care if they rebuild it! I'd rather stay in South Park, and I literally just crossed into the town! I won't even let J convince me to go back to West Park Elementary! Nope. Well, Anyway, enough ranting. Pretty soon the bus stopped at one of the South Park bus stops, and some kids I didn't recognize got on. Wait…. I _did _recognize two of them! That Kenny kid and that fatass were there. So that's where they went!

"Wow! A lot of new kids are on this bus!" A kid in a green ushanka said out loud as he took a seat with a kid in a red poofball hat.

"No duh!" Zach said from behind them. "This stop is closest to our old school!"

"Okay then." The ushanka kid replied.

"Don't mind him." J said, sitting next to me. "That's one of two Zachs and the most annoying one. Now it all Zach! This one also comes with a little twin sidekick."

"Shut up J!" Evan yelled, popping up next to Zach. "I'm not little!" I'm actually on J's side with this.

"Tell that to the two inches your brother has on you Evan." J retorted. "Natalia." J tapped said girl behind her. "Maddie." She did the same to the girl in front of her. "Some of the un-transferred finally got on." Oh, not gonna introduce your friend Katy huh? That's cool. Bitch.

"Cool. I don't care." Natalia said as she put her headphones back in.

"I'm just going to finish this book." Maddie said as she ducked behind her book.

"Yeah, they don't do much on the bus." J explained. "Do you guys have a main hangout here? I'm trying to set up a party for tonight and most of the kids are just going to stay in this town after school."

"Well, there's Stark's pond." Kenny explained.

"Okay, do you guys want to come?" J asked the four.

"Sure." The kid in the poofball hat answered.

"Okay." Kenny answered.

"I'll come." The kid in the ushanka answered.

"Fine." That fat fuck said. "If I'm being forced."

"You weren't being forced fatass." The ushanka kid said. True that. J sat back in her seat, turning to me.

"Hey, Katy, you're coming to my party right?"

"I guess." Was my answer.

"Okay, you gonna come help set up?"

"Fine." I just sighed and decided to get some sleep the rest of the way, disadvantage of having to get up early.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, I made it through to lunch. This school is fucked up in the head….I actually really like this place. It's reinforcing my vow to never go back to West Park Elementary. Well, some of the kids here I have to admit are weird. Especially that kid that walked right into me!

"Watch where you're going dumbass!" I tell him sharply.

"Oh Jesus! Sorry! I didn't-GAH! Mean to do that!" The kid jittered as he drank a cup of coffee. "AGH! Too much pressure!" And with that he ran off screaming something about underpants gnomes…..What the fuck just happened? Anyway, it was lunch and I decided to just take a seat by myself, watching those boys from the bus talk at their table.

"There are so many new kids. It's insane!" The kid in the ushanka said out loud. I think I heard his name was Kyle or something.

"I know!" That weird blonde kid exclaimed. For some reason I want to call him Tweek. He took a sip of coffee. "This is too much pressure! Why did they send these guys here!?"

"Calm it twitchy." That fat kid said. "We get it life has too much pressure for you."

"Here are some people we've met." Zach says as he, Evan, and James walk up to them. "Is there any more room at this table, there aren't any others open." …..How does no one notice me just sitting here by myself? I should punch Zach later.

"We could probably fit the three of you." Some brown haired boy answered them. "Who are you anyway?"

"This is Zach, Evan, and some kid we don't know." The kid in the poofball hat explains.

"I'm James." James answers.

"Oh you route for the Raven's?" The fat kid asked, noting James's Jersey. "You're probably a wimp."

"No, our old school's mascot was a Raven. I was on the football team." And for some reason, the school kept asking me to be the one who puts on that mascot costume. The fuck!? "In fact some of the Ravens football team and cheerleaders are going down to the gym to ask if they can practice on the fields and gyms here." That explains where J went.

"Dang it! I need from each of you to be a jerk about!" The fat kid exclaims.

"What?" Evan asked.

"You see, I am the school jerk, and everyone has something to have someone be a jerk about. Like Kyle is a Jew." He pointed to the ushanka kid. I swear I'm going to maim that fat fuck. He began listing everyone else. "Kenny's family is poor. Token is black. Clyde is stupid. Craig is boring. Jimmy is handicapped. Tweek has an addiction to coffee." Wait, that kid's name is actually Tweek? "Bradley is some fucking mint berry crunch thing." … "And Stan has a stupid girlfriend." This kid gave me more then enough reasons to kick his fat ass. "I have also been informed that Zach is a know it all and Evan is just his little sidekick."

"Wow, you're just an asshole aren't you?" James replies. "But if you want someone to be a jerk too…" Next thing I know James was over at my table dragging me over to the group. "Just check out Katy here. Pale skin, Blood red eyes, and I don't think her hair is even a normal shade of black-AHG!" He let go of me as I sank my teeth into his finger. I just turned and walked away without a word. I heard him say something along the lines of "I forgot how she likes violence.". I just sat at my table without a word and started eating.

"Uh… Excuse me?" I small voice squeaked a few minutes later. I look up to see that Karen girl standing near me. "Uhm… Can I sit here please, no one else wants me to sit near them." I feel sorry for this girl.

"Sure." I tell her. She seems relieved by my answer. "Nice too see you again Karen."

"H-how do you know me?"

"You went to my old school in Greeley once."

"Oh… You're that girl that everyone was afraid of! What are you doing here?"

"I transferred to West Park then burned it down after two months."

"Oh… Well, you seem nicer then I used to think. Nice to meet you!"

"You too, well, properly. I'm Katy." I really liked this kid. She was so sweet, and we spent the entire lunch break talking about things, like why I went to West Park. Karen told me interesting stories about her guardian angel.

How come everyone at this school was so mean to her? She deserves better.


	8. Chapter 8

"I don't even know why you dragged me into this." I told J as I helped her set up her party.

"Because if some pervert comes by and tries to rape us, you can scare him off." She told me, but I'm sure she's joking.

"I doubt Kenny will want to rape us." That got her laughing. I hope this party doesn't last too long, I wanna get on my laptop and play Skyrim….Or Oblivion….Or any Elder scrolls game. Yeah, I'm an Elder Scrolls fan, so what!? Sue me! …No really, I have getting sued for being an Elder Scrolls fan on my bucket list for some weird reason so….. Yeah…. Well, even by my standards, I gotta admit this pond is pretty nice. Amy used to love this kind of thing…..The thought of Amy got tears brimming, but I blinked them away. I didn't want J to see me like this. Kenny actually did come by to help, but only because J offered him Smiledip. The cheer squad and football team also came by at one point, perfect timing, cause Kenny was already mumbling some crazy shit. Soon after we got the party set up, kids started arriving, from both West and South Park.

"How did she get all this done in an hour?" Stan asked out loud.

"My cheer squad and football team helped." J said, apparently teleporting right next to them with a drink in hand. Once again not even gonna mention me are you J? She took a sip from her cup. "Glad you guys could make it." I'm pretty sure that was directed at Stan and Kyle, not fatass. "Your friend Kenny also was here about thirty minutes ago to help set up." He also ate my McDonald's when I wasn't looking.

"Wait, why did Kenny come early?" Kyle asked. Cause he's a drug addict apparently.

"I told him I would have Smiledip." J answered, proving my point. I just walked around the pond while J went on about how that show Gravity Falls helped bring her Social Studies grade up. Kenny's mumbling some shit about a dolphin. Now all I need is some creepy man offering candy. My uncle always told me that if a creepy person offers something, take it. Then again, my uncle is a convicted pedophile, why should I do what he says? I just decided to sit near a tree while kids either got high or drunk.

"I'm bored!" Sophie whined. I just sighed and pulled out my laptop, ready to just play some Elder Scrolls. Speaking of Elder Scrolls… WHY HASN'T ANYONE SUED ME YET!?

**TWEEK'S POV.**

Oh Jesus! I have to do this now!? Why me!? If I don't do this the author is going to put gnomes in my room! GAH! NOW I'M BREAKING THE FORTH WALL! Okay! Okay! Me and my Friends are at this party, that this girl J set up! I wonder if she has any coffee! I NEED MORE COFFEE!

"Tweek." Craig begins. "Are you trying to narrate? Cause if so that's gonna take a while."

"THE AUTHOR IS FORCING ME TO DO THIS!" I screamed as I ran off. SOMEONE HELP ME!


	9. Chapter 9

I just realized that no matter how drunk I get, I _never _wake up with a hangover. J somehow talked me into a drinking game with her. I won by the way. And now a few days later I'm walking through the forest. I was walking through the forest when I got to thinking about my magic rock. Hell, I'd have been burned to death if not for this thing. Well, I guess the credit for that goes to Sophie, but her soul _is _trapped in this rock. I've actually come to think of Sophie like a sister. She actually understands me- HEY! Some bitch just walked right into me- Oh wait it's J.

"Katy?" She asked as soon as she realized it was me.

"Hi." I simply respond. "What were you doing that was so important that made you walk straight into me when I was doing something that could help me through life?"

"I was looking at this rock I picked up a few months ago while walking home." She said, holding up the same rock that she wouldn't even have if not for me.

"Weird, I was doing the same thing." Well, sort of the same thing. I held up the rock and she looked at it for a second, amazed.

"Can yours do anything? Because mine lets me do some pretty freaky stuff." She held up her hand and levitated a patch of dirt.

"Yeah, I can make things with dark energy, watch." I proceeded to make a rock the size of her head, which fell to the ground upon forming.

"Cool! I can do things with my mind and I have telekinesis!"

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow at school. Maybe we can see if anyone else has powers of any kind. I highly doubt." And with that I turned and walked back to my shelter.

**(The Next Day.)**

I just saw fatass making fun of J being homeless. She got so pissed off she used her rock to slam Kenny into the wall. Why Kenny though? It was fatass making fun of J! Sometimes that girl just doesn't make sense. I just walked away without a word. I saw that blonde girl, Bebe I think, telling Stan that his girlfriend wanted to break up. The fuck? If that bitch wants to break up, then why not tell Stan herself!? You know what, if she's gonna send someone to break up for her, the I'm going to that bitch's house after school, and I'm gonna beat the living shit out of her. I'm not joking. I walked by that Tweek kid. He had bruises all over him. I just laughed at this.

"Hey Tweek! You get in a fight or something?"

"AGH! NO!" He yelled. "I GOT THESE BY TALKING ABOUT HOW THE AUTHOR MAKES ME DO THINGS I DON'T WANT TO DO!" And he's breaking the forth wall again. As if on cue, J teleports next to him, grabs his collar, and starts dragging him away. "AGH! NO!" Tweek tries begging but to no avail. "Not the bears! NOT THE BEARS!" You know, I actually love this town.


	10. Chapter 10

I overheard J telling Stan why she was homeless. Turns out her whole family was dead. Her mom giving birth to her little brother, who didn't even last a day, then her brother killed himself and her dad died of cancer. I actually feel sorry for her…. Jesus Christ I'm growing soft aren't I? If it helps, I made good on my promise to beat the shit out of Wendy. And she was too scared to explain the bruises. I love myself.

Anyway, I'm sure there are more of these magic rocks. I say that because I just saw Gaz teleport to the playground during recess. He had what I assumed was a light energy rock. Well, for now it's not my problem. I wonder what happens if a light energy rock touches a dark energy rock. Well, I'm not gonna risk losing my own rock. We'll just see how fate goes. I should probably get back to the story huh?

Well, when night came I decided to take a walk around town. Less people. Besides, I don't have to worry about rapists. Five years ago a guy broke into our house, held my parents at gunpoint, and tried to rape me. The result was him needing surgery to get his own gun out of his ass. Yep, I went there. You get in a fight with me, you're gonna lose, no matter how good you are. J tested this once. I won. It's weird though cause she once got in a fight with a sixth grader. The sixth grader ended up in the hospital while J walked away without a scratch. It was pretty funny. Well, to me and J it was.

Well, I was walking near a bridge and some sixth were spray painting it. I think one of them went to West Park. Well after a few minutes, some girl my age showed up. She wore a light blue long sleeved shirt, a black skirt, a hair band, some black gloves, a blue mask, and a necklace holding a rock that looked oddly familiar. She exchanged some heated words with the sixth graders. Eventually one threatened her. She held up her hand and the cans of spray paint flew into the air. Okay, that's gotta be J. The sixth graders looked frightened, but one managed to sneak behind her with a gun. Now that's not fair is it? I used my rock to make the break down into nothing, which obviously scared the shit out of the sixth grader. J teleported herself and the spray paint away. I shrugged and walked on. And I found J a few minutes later in an alley looking of the paint. I walked up behind her unnoticed.

"Doing alright there?" I know by the way she jumped that I scared the shit out of her. She spun around to see me.

"I don't think that's your business!" She responded in a high pitched voice that made me bend over laughing. What the fuck dude!? Is she trying to get high on helium again!? "What's so funny?" She asks in confusion. That just makes me fall on my back laughing. J doesn't look too pleased by this. "Seriously kid! What the fuck is so funny!?"

"I KNOW IT'S YOU J!" I yelled while trying to calm down.

"Damn." J muttered in her normal voice.

"Yeah, I don't know any other kids who can teleport and use telekinesis!" I say, getting up and breathing heavy. "What the hell are you doing anyway?"

"Helping out the innocents!" She declares proudly. I look at her for a moment.

"Are you high?"

"Probably."

**(Later.)**

You know, some people might be to scared to walk through a forest in the dead of night, but I'm not. I can handle myself, and I did meet Slenderman once. He made the mistake of screwing with me so I probably won't see him again soon. Well, I'm just ready to get some sleep.

"Katy!" Wonder what Sophie wants now. I pulled out my rock, only to have it pull me to the side, nearly knocking me over.

"Sophie, what the hell!?" I snapped as I regained my balance.

"Look!" I looked into the trees to see a small light on the ground. There was a small, light brown rock on the ground. Holy shit another magic rock! I picked it up and decided to see what it does. I concentrated, and a set of vines erupted from a ball of light in my hand. Dude! I think this might be an earth rock or something! I concentrated on a tree, and I made it grow three feet higher. Holy shit!

"What do we do with it?" Sophie asked me. I start thinking. Who the hell deserves a magic rock and won't abuse its power? The answer comes to me. Of course she deserves this rock!

**(Next Day. Karen's POV.)**

Why can't mommy and daddy ever stop fighting? I was up last night, unable to sleep because my parents were yelling at each other. Kenny got home really late and I don't know where my guardian angel is! My parents finally passed out around one in the morning. My bed is not very comfy either. Sometimes it hurts my back a lot. I don't think anyone besides Kenny even knows what today is! It's my birthday by the way. When I woke up there was a new teddy bear on my bed. I know Kenny put it there last night. I didn't expect there to be another present on my bed though! There was a small, wrapped box on my bed. I opened it and there was a little rock in it. There was also a note in it. The note just said _earth rock. _What's that mean? I don't understand! I just looked at the rock for a few minutes, then out of nowhere another note appeared on my lap. It said: _Just concentrate on plants. _Kenny told me not to get involved if notes were passed to me, but I think that's just for school. I just thought of plants, and vines appeared from my hand! I was scared, so I screamed.

"Karen!?" I could hear Kenny's voice from the other side of my door.

"I'm okay!" I shouted nervously. "I just had a bad dream!"

"Okay then." It worked, but Kenny told me lying is a bad thing, so now I feel bad. It took me a few minutes, but I was able to get adjusted to this rock. It's actually really cool! I could show the kids in my class! Oh, another note just appeared. _Don't tell anyone about this rock, or I'll take it back. _Aww. Well, it might be for the best. The kids in my class might beat me up and take the rock anyway. Oh, there's another note!

_P.S. Happy Birthday Karen._

_-Katy._


	11. Chapter 11

Some girl decided to punch a tree in the forest J and I lived in. Doesn't sound like much huh? How about this, that girl had a fire rock in her hand. Result, forest fire. Well, now I'm living in a cave and I don't know where the fuck J is. To be honest this cave is actually pretty cozy. There's a flat rock formation that I made my bed on, and it shields me from snow storms. It's kinda cold on the inside too. Good thing I know how to make a fire. Well now my phone's ringing. The fact that it's playing the Skyrim theme tells me it's J. Without even getting up from my makeshift bed I grabbed the phone and answered.

"Pizza Hut can I take your order?" I joke.

"Very funny Katy." J answered. "Were are you?"

"In the center of a volcano." I say sarcastically.

"No seriously where are you?"

"In a cave I found, you?"

"Stan's parents took me in." Oh, so now she has like a bed or a couch to sleep on? What the fuck ever!

"Alright." I say slowly. "I'm probably going to take a walk around town."

"Alright, but can I ask you something first?"

"What?"

"Why are you narrating your life in your mind?"

….

"You and Gaz are doing the same thing J."

"You can't prove that!"

"Go hang out with the boyfriend you're now living with."

"Stan's not my-." She tried to say only for me to hang up.

XXXXXX

South Park is kinda packed during the day, you know? I saw a few kids I know, like Gaz. Of course he kept stuttering. I also saw a girl bullying Karen, only for the bully to be 'mysteriously' picked up by a thorny vine and thrown into a tree. The kid is making good use of the rock I gave her. I saw Wendy with that Token kid, made sure to throw a firecracker their way. And then I saw Tweek, who was mumbling about the bears.

"I-I just won't mention them!" Tweek stuttered. "Y-yeah! I won't-GAH!- Mention the author- OH JESUS NOT AGAIN! I WON'T GO BACK TO THE BEARS!" He yelled as he ran off, getting some kid's attention. He didn't make it far before a dragon swooped down from nowhere and grabbed him before carrying him off. "NNNOOOOO!" Well, he's going back to the bears.


	12. Chapter 12

Well, J's given a lot of kids magic rocks. This might end badly. Good thing she didn't give one to fatass. Well, giving kids rocks that could be used to destroy half of the town is not as bad as when J taught me that toy soldier song. I had it stuck in my head for several days and almost shot myself in the head just to get it out of my mind. Kenny found out about Karen's earth rock when she made a garden outside of their house. I think the garden actually made the place look nice. So, I had Karen come out to my cave and make some flowers around the entrance… I think this town is starting to soften me! Bad! Bad Katy! Anyway, now I'm sitting in class. The teachers Beaching and moaning about ancient Greece or something like that which I don't care about. J's doing something. She's sitting right next to me, but I feel too lazy to turn and see what she's doing.

_Hey Katy? _J's voice rings in my head. Speak of the devil. I used my rock to place a note on my desk while she sent me messages telepathically.

_What?_

_I need to talk to you about something._

_Does it involve Miraak?_

_I don't want to talk about Skyrim! There's something else!_

_What is it?_

_Remember when I dressed up as a superhero?_

_That reminds me, do the voice again. It's funny!_

_There's this group of kids who dress up as superheroes to fight crime. Do you want to join it?_

_Why would I?_

_To fight crime! Since you have that dark energy rock, you can help with it!_

_Does anyone else have a rock?_

_Everyone who's in it, except Token and fatass._

_Did they even face any real villains?_

_Kenny told me they fought a dark god once._

…_..Okay…_

We continued communicating like this for several minutes while the teacher bitched on and on endlessly.

_Do you think anyone notices anything? _J eventually asked.

_Nah, at least the teacher's clueless, anyone else doesn't give a fuck._

_Just tell me when you have an answer_. _I'll always be somewhere. _Yep, J's always somewhere.

XXXXXX

Well, after school I went back to my cave. I decided to take J up on her offer. Heroes get to beat the crap out of people and get away with it. My kind of job. I opened my backpack and pulled out a metal bird mask I had for some reason. Then I used my rock to make a set of robes with a hood attached. But I think it was still missing something. I looked up and saw some crows. Bingo!

XXXXXX

Those crows were pretty easy to kill. I used their feathers to make some wings. There was a lot of crows. Well, now I was lurking around town, my costume in my backpack. I saw this friend of Gaz's. A Russian kid named Yuri. I gotta admit, he's kinda cute….. Uh….. Please pretend I didn't say that. Anyway, I say Kenny go into Fatass' house. J told me that they held their meetings in his basement. Well, time for some good old breaking and entering. I snuck into the bushes and changed into my costume, then I snuck up to the house and crawled in through the basement window. It was dark, but then a few minutes later, the lights came on revealing a makeshift lair. Kenny came down dressed as some question mark guy. I hid in the shadows for a few minutes while he did something. It was only when he turned around that he noticed me.

"Who are you?" Kenny asked, making his voice deep.

"I want to join your group." I said, disguising my voice as well. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"We aren't accepting anymore applications."

"…"

"…"

"I'll give you 50 bucks."

"Welcome to Coon and Friends please take your seat."


	13. Chapter 13

I don't think Stan and J are on good terms at the moment. Well, can't blame J. For some reason, Stan decided to take Wendy back, although I've been in South Park just long enough to know how much of a bitch Wendy is. Did you know Wendy launched a substitute teacher into the sun just because she thought said teacher was trying to steal Stan!? I'm not joking! Bebe told me about it! Well, I think I've made some good friends here myself, Karen especially. Whenever she needs comfort and can't find Kenny, she just comes over to my cave. Poor kid. Well, we spent the day yesterday using Karen's earth rock to have some fun. At one point, she made a life size sculpture of a dragon out of a tree, and we had fun pretending to be in a real life version of Skyrim. Speaking of Skyrim, did you know there's a kid here named Dovahkiin? For some reason, people call him Douchebag. I think Fatass had everything to do with that! Well, I brought Douchebag a sword and a dragon, and he refused to kill the dragon! Well, to be honest I just forced Kenny into a dragon costume, but still! Kenny says he's immortal and just comes back to life when he dies! What's the big deal!? I have gone WAY off topic haven't I? Well, I'm sitting in a chair while almost all of these Coon and Friends guys, minus Stan, enter. Humorously, Cartman's dressed up as a raccoon and locked in a cage. For some reason, Butters is locked in there too. I really doubt Butters could hurt anyone if he tried. Fatass however, is a different story.

"Okay, another new member has decided to join." Kenny said, beginning the meeting. Everyone looks at me, including J. I decide to be mysterious. Well, as mysterious as possible when J knows it's me.

"I am Dark Hawk." I say, disguising my voice. I think I creeped a few people out actually.

"Okay, does anyone have any ideas on how to avoid this psycho's plan for world domination?" Kenny asks. Ah, yes. J told me about how this crazy guy is trying to enslave everyone. I was just about to suggest using fatass as bait when Clyde spoke up.

"We could have another bake sale." Remind me to bitch-slap that kid when we're done here.

"I don't think raising money is going to do anything this time." Kyle said. "They don't need money to pay for anything until damage is done."

"We should fight." I suggest. "We actually have powers! The government has bombs and missiles!"

"We have no clue where he is!" Token decides to blurt out. "We can't fight him if we can't find him!"

"I know where he is! But I can't teleport us all there!" J blurts out. "I can send for of us, including myself."

"Who feels like fighting a crazy maniac?" Kenny ask. Both me and J raise our hands. "Who's mastered their powers enough that they won't get killed?" Kyle raises his hand. "Then I'll go too. The rest of you find Toolshed and get yourselves teleported to where the news will be talking about!" Next thing I know, we're in a completely different place, and there's a strange man starring at us in shock.

"Who the hell are you children!?" Oh! Free violence! I run up and punch the man in his stupid face, knocking him to the ground. Then I turn back to the others, and their faces just say 'Why?'

"What!? He's trying to take over the world, isn't he!?" Next thing I know, there's a sharp pain to the back of my head, and I'm suddenly on the ground near J. Okay, someone's going to get it! I sat up, and the guy's holding a gun to Kenny's head. Well, he's asked for a death sentence! God damn my head hurts!

"What are you going to do to help batkid?" The man asks us. Haha! Batkid!? That's actually pretty funny. I'll give him that, but I'm still kicking his ass.

"My name is Mysterion!" Kenny says. Then Kyle uses his rock to fly up behind the guy, punching him so he drops Kenny. Then J levitates him into the air and, deciding to have some fun, I conjure a hammer out of the air. Then I use it to bash him with it.

"What is wrong with you freaks!? Can't one guy take over the world without fucking super kids beating him to death!?" Now that you mention it….. NO YOU FUCKING CAN'T YOU FUCKING IDIOT! Then there's a flash of blue light, and everyone else, including Stan and Gaz, are here. Gaz is dressed up as Captain Justice again.

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Clyde asks, you gotta admit, his voice is funny.

"Who the hell are you children!?" The man asks, pushing the hammer away.

"Why's it your problem?" J asks. "Aren't you more concerned with taking over the world? Or being hit with another hammer? Or supposedly the power drill that's right behind you?" She said as Stan levitated a power drill behind the guy.

"What drill?" The guy asked, turning around. Stan kept the drill behind the guy as J set him down.

"Where's the nearest mental asylum? Someone tape his mouth shut and hands together." Gaz used his rock to restrain the man with duct tape.

"Why don't we take them to the government instead?" Token asks.

"Canada, or the U.S.?" Bradley asks.

"U.S." I say. "They can do more torture to him than Canada can. Plus, he's wanted by our government, right?" J and Gaz teleport us all to the White House and we turn the guy in. Unfortunately, we can't have a reward since we're so young. Damn. Well, while we all introduce ourselves and get on TV, I'm just going to look at that picture of a missing kid. Hehe, that kid looks familiar- HEY WAIT A MINUTE! That missing kid in the poster is _me! _What the fuck!? If my parents want me back, then they should get on TV and say it themselves! Fuck them! I'm not going back to them! Well, after all that, we're teleported back to fatass's basement. I sigh and take off my mask, rubbing my eyes. The way Gaz is looking at me, he only just realized it was me. Well, we all start leaving, till it's just me, Gaz, Fatass, and Butters.

"Wait, Katy, you go ahead. I still have some business to take care of." Gaz tells me.

"Okay." I say, walking off. At least he didn't stutter this time. Pretty soon, I'm back in the forest walking to my cave. God, I need to lay down for a minute, I'm tired as-

***CRACK***

XXXXXX

GOD FUCKING DAMMIT! Here I am walking through the forest when suddenly a tree branch falls and hits me on the head! It fucking hurt! Well, I stand up but something feels…. Off. I turn around. Oh shit. I can see myself laying on the ground! There's blood running down my head. I looked at my hands. I could see them, but I could also see _though _them! This isn't happening. I feel someone grab me, but I shove them off. This isn't fucking happening! This can't be happening!

"Katy! It's okay! You're not dead! You're having a near death experience!" Well, that calmed me down, but… That voice….. I turned around and there was a girl starring at me. She looked really young. Her eyes were a stunning blue, and her hair was a light red and tied into a ponytail. She had a pink coat, and dark blue snow pants, along with red boots. That girl…. I've never seen her before but…..

"S-Sophie?"


	14. Chapter 14

Well….. You have a near death experience and end up meeting a soul that you've been carrying around face-to-face for the first time… Well, that's what happened to me. I must look like an idiot right now. I'm staring at Sophie in shock now. I stay like that until she breaks me out of my trance by waving her hand in my face. I blink and look down at her.

"What the hell is going on?"

"I told you Katy. You're having a near death experience."

"So, at this point I'm somewhere in between life and death?"

"Pretty much." Well, I can't argue with that. But…. Sophie looked upset.

"Sophie?"

"Why do you get to stay alive Katy? Why do you get to return to you body?" I sighed.

"Sophie…. It's complicated. I…. I have friends to get to…. I guess god kept me alive for a reason."

"You're lucky then. You have someone who loves you. Multiple people actually."

"Don't say that Sophie! I'm your friend! I care about you! You know that!" Sophie sniffed and looked up at me. I saw the faintest hint of a smile before everything turned white. Next thing I know, I'm leaning against a tree, and HOLY FUCK MY HEAD HURTS!

**NEXT DAY: KAREN'S POV.**

I like my rock. It's let's me do some fun things, but I don't think Kenny was happy when I covered the house in vines. Ooh! Now for some reason, I feel like having cake…. I think Katy's habit of going off topic is infectious… Well, some weird things happened today. I saw that Tweek kid getting chased by that Miraak guy from that Skyrim game. Tweek was shouting something about bears. Weird huh? Another weird thing, sometimes I see Katy talking to a girl named Sophie but….. No one's there…. Maybe Katy has an imaginary friend! I should ask her about it if the author lets me! I can break the forth wall and not get in trouble because I'm apparently very adorable. ….YAY! I should get back to the story. I'm at school today. We're finger painting in class today! I love finger painting! I think finger painting should be everywhere! YAY!

**KATY'S POV.**

Did the author just use Karen for filler? I DIDN'T BREAK THE FORTH WALL! It's works when J says it. Okay, let me get you caught up. Ever since I got up this morning, I've been feeling like I'm forgetting something. I just can't think of what I'm forgetting. I guess weirder shit have happened in this town though. Did you guys see Miraak chasing Tweek today? That was fucking funny. Anyway, schools ending, so I'm getting the fuck out of here before the teacher tries to give me detention for having pale skin again. Oh yes, my teach actually tried to give me detention for being pale. Fucking bitch. Well, on my way out, I glance at a calendar, only to do a double take. I just realized what I've been forgetting all fucking day!

Today is my fucking birthday!

**XOXOXOXO**

**Yeah…. I have had little inspiration for this chapter….. We'll just see how the next chapter goes.**


	15. Chapter 15

I have no fucking idea what to do today! Seriously! I'm just sitting on a bench at the park being lazy! It's a pretty sunny day- Wait….. How is it I don't get sunburn that easily with skin like this? Weird. Well, guess there's nothing to do except wait and see if J's doing something random…. There's a 99% chance she's doing something random.

"Excuse me?" I turned to the person who spoke. SHIT! It's that Yuri kid! I hope I don't start blushing, cause with my skin, it's nearly impossible to hide when I'm blushing!

"Oh… Hi."

"Hi. You're Katy right?"

"Oh…. Yeah, I'm Katy."

"Gaz told me about you. I'm Yuri."

"Hi Yuri." Right now, it could be a full time job trying to stop myself from blushing. I feel really weird when I'm talking to Yuri, and he is pretty cute….

….For some reason, I feel that J's creator is going to use this information against me…..

"I'll admit, it was hard to get any information on why while Gaz was playing with that light rock of his."

"Oh…" Could someone shoot any random person so the distraction will stop me from blushing? "I have a rock too." I pulled out my dark energy rock, only for it to jerk and pull me to the ground. I ended up with a face full of snow.

"Are you okay!?" Yuri asked, helping me to my feet. I glared at the rock.

"SOPHIE! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!?" For a second Yuri looked confused, then a shadow like mist erupted from the rock then formed into a silhouette of Sophie. At that moment Yuri was stunned.

"Sorry!" The shadow girl said. "But there's something I've gotta show you!" The shadow morphed back into the rock and started dragging me along. I felt Yuri grab my shoulders. Guess he's coming along too.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER.**

"You sure it's the right place Sophie?" I asked as she dragged me to Stark's Pond. My shoulders were hurting from Yuri holding on.

"Yep, when you see it, it's a big surprise!" She said.

"Hey Katy? Does your rock really have a ghost in it?" Yuri asked. "Because it talked right in front of me and you. And I'm either high, delusional, or someone drugged me with something." If someone drugged you, it had to be J. And I think I explained this a few minutes ago.

"Yuri, for the hundredth time, there's a soul trapped in my rock, and her name is Sophie. Also, it's not a ghost, it's a soul."

"Okay." He said flatly. "Are you sure it's not a g-"

"We're here!" Sophie interrupted.

"Stark's Pond?" I asked.

"Yep! Look over here!" The rock formed an aura, which morphed into an arrow. I looked where it was pointing to see Gaz and Wendy…. Kissing!?

…..

"Uh….Sophie? Is this what you wanted to tell me?"

"No, what I mean is this!" She levitated a small rock up from the ground. It was orange and had a yellow aura.

"Another fire rock!" Seriously, how many of these things are there!?

"Yuri, do you want a fire rock?" I asked.

"Sorry, I already have a rock." He pulled out an aqua rock that looked like J's. "This power is psychic. And I don't need a fire rock."

"Then who's the perfect person for this rock?" I asked him. "But it's too precious to be ignored, At least someone must have it."

"Well, I think I know who he is." Yuri answered. He grabbed my hand and led me along. I thanked god that he wasn't facing me, cause at that moment, I couldn't stop myself from blushing. I've had a few small crushes on boys back in Greeley when I was little. It was not really much. But Yuri…. He's…. Different. In a very good way. After a few minutes, I managed to get rid of my blushing as we approached a red house I quickly recognized.

"Douchebag?"

"Da. He's deserves a rock as much as anyone."

"Except Cartman." I corrected. Yuri laughed, which almost got me blushing again.

"That's true." He said. I set the rock down, leaving a note to explain it. Then we saw Douchebag walking down the street. Good, I was worried about Cartman coming by and finding the rock first. Yuri and I ran down the street as Douchebag made it to his front door. A few minuets later, I saw Cartman run by with his ass on fire. Good, Douchebag's using the rock for the good of mankind! Actually, this got me thinking, out of all of the rocks I've seen, I'm the only person with a dark energy rock. It's kinda weird. After a minute, Yuri looked at me and smiled. Luckily, we were hiding in a shady spot that hid my blushing very well.

"I'll see you later I guess." He said, walking off.

"Yeah…. I'll see you later." I whispered, mostly to myself. I've honestly never felt this way about anyone before…. I kind of hope Yuri doesn't have a girlfriend.


	16. Chapter 16

There are several things that tend to piss me off, like in the first Elder Scrolls game, the game map is so huge it takes like several hours in real time just to get to the nearest town! The fuck were they thinking!? Also, Cartman pisses me off. A few days ago he told everyone at school about our rocks! Apparently, the fat fuck thought that by doing that, he would get his own rock! The only thing he got was me kicking him square in the mouth later that night. It still pisses me off because when I woke up this morning, I found some second grader I didn't know trying to steal my rock. He may or may not have ended up tied to the bottom of the river.

…..You probably want to know why I'm ranting don't you? Well, they're rebuilding West Park Elementary! That news did not go well with ANY of the kids of West or South Park. Plus, according to J, this one's going to be mostly glass. They just want to piss me off don't they? That doesn't work well. Remember what I did to Charlie? Of course you do. Anyway, me and J found out that Gaz had moved to South Park before I turned the school into a giant pile of ash. That explains his disappearance. I can't blame him though, I blame his sister Jessica. I saw that whore in Greeley once. She tried to sell me drugs. I told her to fuck off or I'd rip her eyes out with a spoon. Funny enough, that actually DID intimidate her a little. Well, I heard that she used to torture Gaz and his other siblings when they were little. She's at the top of my list. Don't. Ever. Fuck. With. My. FRIENDS! Cartman's not my friend, so you could skin his face with a rusty knife for all I care. On the way back to my cave, I felt like I was being followed. Sure enough, when I turned around, there was J.

"May I help you?"

"I was coming to see if you were alright." I looked at her oddly.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Cause after Gaz told us about his older sister, you seemed…. Off."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Katy, if something's wrong, you know you can tell me."

"Oh yes, I can tell a legally insane girl all of my problems." I responded sarcastically. "Nothing's wrong Julianna."

"It's J."

"And?"

"Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong J!" I turned to continue my walk back to my cave. Oh god dammit J's following me!

"Don't girls like to talk about their problems?"

"You know that doesn't apply to either of us very well J!"

"Come on! I'll pay you!"

"With what!? Smiledip!?"

"….Yes."

"Nice try J."

"How about money?"

"No."

"Knives?"

"No."

"Alcohol?"

"Leave me alone J!" I said as we approached the entrance to my cave.

"Please!?"

"NO J!"

"I'll be your best fr-" I turned around and grabbed the front of her coat, pinning her to the cave's rocky wall.

"WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE! CAN'T YOU SEE I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT THIS!?" I let go of her and fell to the ground. That's when I started crying. I've cried only a few times in my life, but this is the first time I've cried in front of another person. I buried my face in my hands. It's too much for me to explain. I felt a hand on my shoulder, but I jerked away. "Leave me alone J!" I heard a sigh and the sound of J walking away. After minutes, I heard more footsteps. I opened my eyes and saw Karen looking at me. "What are you doing here Karen?"

"Why are you crying?"

"I don't want to talk about it Karen." She came over and sat next to me, her eyes were large and curious.

"If you don't talk about your problems Katy, then they'll always be hurting you." I looked at her for a moment.

"Did I ever tell you I have a twin sister?" Karen shook her head. "I never really told anyone. I guess it was too much for me."

"What happened to her?"

"She was taken away."

"Why?"

"Because….She was a bad person Karen."

"What did she do?"

"She…. She tried to kill me." Karen's eyes grew wide in shock.

"Why did she try to do that!?"

"Because she had a sick mind. She's unstable, she's a sick person." I reached up and pulled down my collar, revealing a deep scar across my throat. "She tried to cut my throat in my sleep."

"M-maybe she did it on accident."

"If it was an accident, she wouldn't have tried to stab me in the stomach afterwards."

"Where is she now?"

"In a mental house."

"What was her name?" I shook my head at her.

"You should go Karen. I really shouldn't talk about this stuff to you. You're too young." Karen looked down and quietly got up. "Karen, what are you doing here anyway?" She looked at me silently.

"Friends look out for each other, don't they?" I smiled at her. I guess the fact that Karen sees me as her friend is helping me try to forget about my sister.


End file.
